


como segurar as mãos

by masmanuh



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: "Jongwoon gostava de segurar as mãos, principalmente às do rapaz mais novo.E Kyuhyun o achava inegavelmente adorável com todos seus contornos."KyuSung





	como segurar as mãos

**Author's Note:**

> escrita em 2014.

Jongwoon gostava de segurar as mãos.

Gostava do calor característico que sentia em sua palma, ao juntá-la à de outra pessoa – na maioria das vezes, sua mãe – e apreciava aquela coisa morna que aquecia seu peito junto da sensação de segurança que o acolhia e enchia-lhe de uma imensa vontade de deixar a boca se partir num sorriso largo, faceiro.

E Jongwoon, também, gostava de Kyuhyun.

Achava bonita, a forma como aquele rapazote se portava; o terninho – fardamento do colegial – sempre tão bem arrumado, a postura sempre tão pomposa, os lábios sendo adornados por aquele sorriso sapeca que só ele sabia esboçar... Cho Kyuhyun era lindo em todos os seus contornos, e se tornara algo difícil, aquela coisa de não reparar nele, ainda mais quando suas carteiras foram trocadas na sala de aula, naquela manhã tão nublada, e Jongwoon acabara por se sentar ao lado do doce Kyuhyun.

O dorso de sua mão esbarrara na do outro, e Jongwoon pôde sentir toda sua face e suas orelhas esquentarem quase que instantaneamente quando o garoto mais alto sorriu em sua direção – e tivera de parar por alguns minutos para digerir a informação de que aquele sorriso era seu (unicamente seu) –, que Kyuhyun sorria em sua direção, e não na daquela garota (a quem julgava ser oferecida demais) que sempre se sentava ao seu lado, nas aulas de geometria.

O dia estava incomumente nublado, e o terninho parecia não ser o suficiente para esquentar aos alunos que se remexiam, encolhiam-se em suas cadeiras e, hora ou outra, esfregavam as palmas das mãos, buscando afugentar todo o frio inesperado – e Jongwoon só queria que aquela aula, finalmente, findasse para que pudesse ir àquele cinema recém-inaugurado, com seu amigo de outra turma.

No entanto, as horas pareciam se arrastarem tanto quanto a fala da professora de idade já avançada, que explicava cada assunto com tamanha paciência, que chegava a dar sono em quem a observava (incluindo o garoto de sorriso sapeca o olhar esperto, sentado ao lado daquele que perdia seu precioso tempo a lhe observar).

Jongwoon queria entrelaçar seus dedos aos do garoto mais alto, porém, temia uma reação rude – mesmo que tivesse aquela quase certeza acerca da serenidade de Kyuhyun, ainda temia ser repudiado por um desejo recluso tão bobo quanto aquele.

Oras, ele só queria segurar sua mão!

E, quando o sinal finalmente tocou, anunciando o fim de todas as aulas, Jongwoon estranhou o fato de Kyuhyun ter sido o primeiro a sair, saltitante, da classe estudantil; estranhou, principalmente, a boca rosada do mais novo estar tão rasgada, ao ponto de quase todos seus dentes bem alinhados estarem à mostra naquele sorriso aberto e espontâneo – foi então que, como num insight, o garoto menor pensara na possibilidade de o outro ter uma namorada.

Coisa normal, para suas idades tenras, mas não fora isto a passar pela mente anuviada pela quase decepção. Jongwoon também tinha seu lado egoísta de menino apaixonado – e, àquela altura do ano, já tinha uma certeza formada de que havia se apaixonado pelo garoto pomposo e de sorriso bonito.

Era, realmente, um pequeno tolo.

Suspirara pesado, recolhendo todo o material escolar, guardando-a em sua bolsa para, enfim, retirar-se, indo de encontro ao amigo que deveria já o estar aguardando próximo ao portão de entrada – como fora combinado mais cedo.

O lábio inferior era mordiscado, numa tentativa de que um bico manhoso se formasse em sua boca; as mãos postas dentro dos bolsos da calça social enquanto os olhos corriam por todo o pátio movimentado, até que seus olhos focaram seu amigo...

E um Kyuhyun, sorridente, ao seu lado.

Quisera ralhar com Hyukjae por tê-lo avisado, apenas naquele momento, que teriam companhia para o cinema – e seu coração quase conseguira a proeza de fugir por sua boca entreaberta, de tão rápido que batia em seu peito. Um menear de cabeça junto a um sorriso de canto, fora tudo o que conseguira esboçar, sentindo-se internamente envergonhado por uma palavra sequer conseguir proferir.

Mas quando o dorso da mão alheia voltara a esbarrar na sua e seus olhares se encontraram, o sorriso bonito pintado nos lábios desenhados do mais novo... Jongwoon decidira que, talvez, fosse melhor não pensar muito naquele momento.

# ~

Kyuhyun achava Jongwoon indiscutivelmente adorável.

Não costumava achar garotos da sua idade fofos, ou qualquer outro adjetivo parecido; mas havia algo em Jongwoon que o fazia querer sorrir seus sorrisos mais bonitos, só para ser retribuído da mesma forma – e o jeito como os olhos repuxados do menor se comprimiam com o elevar das maçãs faciais e partir de lábios lhe era realmente algo bonito de se observar.

Conhecia Hyukjae há alguns poucos meses, mas já se achava no direito de convidá-lo para ir ao cinema, e foi o que havia feito naquela manhã. Porém, o mais velho dizia já ter marcado com outro amigo, o que não lhe fora empecilho, oras, poderiam ir todos juntos!

E seu maxilar fora atingido por uma pequena dor, porém aguda, quando sua boca fora rasgada o suficiente para que seu sorriso se mostrasse – tão largo! – quando percebeu que o amigo de Hyukjae era, nada menos que, aquele hyung adorável que se sentava próximo de sua carteira na aula de geometria.

E sentira-se animado ao adentrarem àquele cinema e escolher um daqueles filmes de terror que, normalmente, adolescentes da sua idade não poderiam ver por conta da faixa etária – mas, sabendo fingir tão bem quanto fazia, Kyuhyun conseguia passar pela porta de entrada com um sorrisinho sapeca e os olhos curiosos a encararem cada uma das pessoas que ali trabalhavam.

Acabaram por escolher um lugar aos fundos, porque Hyukjae afirmava veementemente que, dali, poderiam ver absolutamente tudo, pois era a melhor vista de todo o cinema. E nem Kyuhyun, muito menos Jongwoon, se opôs aos argumentos do garoto de cabelos descoloridos e sorriso gengival. Era um repuxar de lábios bonito, aquele de Hyukjae, e apenas ele mesmo não conseguia ver a magnitude da própria beleza completamente visível.

 

# ~

 

Jongwoon sentara-se ao lado de Kyuhyun, o estômago dando tantas voltas quanto à roda-gigante disposta naquele parque, na esquina de sua casa; e temia colocar todo o café da manhã para fora em seu primeiro encontro (!!!!) – mesmo que não apropriadamente dito – com o garoto por quem sentia o coração bater tão acelerado.

O filme então começou, após uma longa seção de créditos e trailer, e o coração do menor acelerou gradativamente quando notara a ‘roubada’ em que havia se metido – e só então a vontade de correr dali o acometeu.

Pois Jongwoon morria de medo de filmes de terror, e só alguém tão idiota quanto Hyukjae para não se lembrar daquele detalhe e arrastá-lo até ali com Kyuhyun. Sentira o suor, frio, escorrer por sua têmpora esquerda, mordiscara o lábio inferior e se concentrara em fitar os próprios dedos, entrelaçados sobre seu colo, não notando estar sendo observado tão atentamente pelo rapaz que povoava seus pensamentos mais incoerentes.

\- O que há com você, Jongwoon? – Aos sussurros, com a voz já pouco enrouquecida pela puberdade e os hormônios adolescentes, Kyuhyun questionara-lhe, roubando sua atenção. – Não gosta do filme?

\- Hn... É que Hyukkie é um idiota. – Sem que percebesse, sua boca formara um biquinho manhoso. – Ele sabe que terei pesadelos à noite e, ainda assim, escolheu um maldito filme de terror...

\- Tem medo? – Rira-se quando sua resposta fora um simples menear de cabeça. – Pode segurar minha mão, quando achar que estiver incomodado...

\- Não se importa? – Olhava Hyukjae, que saboreava sua pipoca e sorria fraco, os olhos atentos postos na grande tela a frente. – Realmente não se importa? Tipo... Mesmo?

\- Não vou comer sua mão, se é o que acha. – O sorriso mínimo que se abriu nos lábios alheios dera-lhe vontade de sorrir também, como sempre lhe dava... E o fez.

\- Tá bem, mas só se eu sentir muito medo, ok? – Kyuhyun acenou uma vez, dispondo a palma, aberta, sobre o encosto do assento, os orbes acastanhados se voltando para a tela.

Naquele momento, Jongwoon sentira que finalmente tinha uma chance de segurar a mão do doce Kyuhyun, porém, retesara-se ao pegar-se devaneando sobre como agiria após entrelaçar seus dedos.

Muito provavelmente, o mais novo tinha alguma namorada escondida – pois, em sua concepção, não era possível alguém tão bonito como aquele garoto não ter ninguém. Pensar sobre tantas coisas amontoadas não lhe dava a melhor sensação, no fim das contas...

Parara de pensar quando os gritos vindos da tela roubaram sua atenção, e ver aquela garota vestir uma roupa branca – porém suja de alguma coisa desconhecida –, com os cabelos despontando em todas as direções e aquela feição tão macabra o fez soltar um grito silencioso. Abrira a boca, mas nenhum som saía do fundo de sua garganta, e fora sem pensar que buscara a mão do mais alto (e mais novo), a apertando tanto quanto conseguira.

E ouvir Kyuhyun lhe sussurrar para que tivesse calma fazia seu coração bater mais rápido em nervosismo, junto ao medo desnecessário que sentira com uma simples imagem – tão assustadora quanto sua mãe ao ver seu boletim com aquelas notas vermelhas, no trimestre passado.

Escondia o rosto, hora ou outra, contra o ombro de Kyuhyun – que se limitava a rir fraco de seu jeito meio amedrontado, meio perdido – e rezava mentalmente para que aquele maldito filme, enfim, findasse, para que pudesse correr para sua casa e se esconder junto a seu irmão e seus pais. E a vergonha por sentir medo de uma coisa tão boba quanto um filme de terror fazia-o querer não olhar mais para os sorrisos bonitos que Kyuhyun quase sempre lhe lançava.

Porém, quando a seção, enfim, teve seu fim; Jongwoon finalmente notou que seus dedos se encontravam entrelaçados aos de Kyuhyun.

Um calor já conhecido se juntara a outro desconhecido, fazendo sua boca se repuxar nos cantos e os olhos rasgados brilharem, a sensação de segurança o acometendo tanto quanto o nervosismo. Sentiu a palma puxar a sua, os dedos apertarem os seus, e não tardou para que já caminhassem para fora do estabelecimento, a mão ainda entrelaçada a do outro garoto.

\- Sua mão é tão pequena... – Arrancando-lhe de seus devaneios, Kyuhyun se pronunciara, fitando seus dedos ainda entrelaçados.

\- Hn, é. – Um dar de ombros alheio fizera suas sobrancelhas se vincarem em meio à testa.

\- Não me importo em escondê-la entre as minhas. – Sorriu largo, espontâneo.

E Jongwoon se vira tentado a soltar a palma quente do outro por puro capricho, mas ainda a segurava – assim como Kyuhyun ainda sorria enquanto andavam pela calçada quase vazia, sendo seguidos por um taciturno Hyukjae que sequer se atrevera a abrir a boca e questionar o inquestionável.

Jongwoon gostava de segurar as mãos, principalmente às do rapaz mais novo.

E Kyuhyun o achava inegavelmente adorável com todos seus contornos.

Não havia o que contestar, afinal.

 

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

 

(The Beatles- I Want To Hold Your Hand)


End file.
